Le premier
by Monkey S. Northern
Summary: Il voulait être le premier... Le premier à voir sa colère et ses larmes... Mais pourquoi? [Os, HaoxJeanne] En remerciement à Rain On Your Back pour son cadeau "Feu de Broussailles" Merci encore TTwTT


Coucou mes p'tites pommes! :D J'vous ai manqué? *se prend une table dans la figure*

Je crois que non X_x"

Bref u_u

Voici un petit Os que j'aurais du rendre il y a très, très, trèèèès longtemps à Rain On Your Back pour la MERVEILLE qu'elle m'avait écrit pour mon anniversaire et que je n'avait même pas vu TT_TT J'vais aller me pendre. *va chercher une corde* Donc je vous laisse lire et si jamais ça vous intéresse, il y a un petit dessin affilié sur mon deviantart~

* * *

**Auteur: **Moi T_T

**Titre: **Le premier...

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K ou K+, à vous de voir.

**Couple: **Hao X Jeanne

**Statut: **One-shot

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei évidement u_u Quel dommage...

**Résumé: **Il voulait être le premier... Le premier à voir sa colère et ses larmes... Mais pourquoi?

* * *

**Le premier...**

**... A te mettre en colère...**

Hao esquissa un sourire en dévisageant Jeanne.  
Cette dernière soutenait son regard, la tête haute, muette, fière malgré la position lamentable dans laquelle elle se trouvait.  
Le brun s'en amusa.  
Il avait toujours pensé que cette fragile petite fille aux longs cheveux blancs qui avait un jour juré de le détruire ne tiendrait pas longtemps et viendrait bientôt rejoindre la longue liste des personnes mortes en tentant de le vaincre. Ses idéaux naïfs de justice et de paix étaient comme elle : fragiles.

La justice ne peut rien contre le pouvoir lui avait-il répéter de nombreuses fois. Tu ne pourras pas me battre juste avec ta seule foi. Abandonne.

Cependant, contre toute attente, elle était restée.  
Elle s'était battue, fière, sans cesser de croire à ses principes, sans se détourner de son objectif.  
Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du mérite.  
Elle était toujours là ; prêchant la paix et la justice.  
Toujours là, gracile dans sa robe aussi blanche que la lune, symbole de pureté.  
Toujours là, debout, au milieu des corps de ses victimes pour le compte de la justice divine.  
Et toujours ce même visage calme, pâle, aux yeux écarlates brillants d'un mélange de tristesse , de mélancolie et de détermination.  
Même à cet instant, blessée, brûlée, seule, les cheveux tachés de son propre sang et de celui de ses alliés, à la merci de son pire ennemi, elle restait égale à elle-même.  
Vraiment, il admirait sa ténacité.  
Au début, il s'était simplement délecté de cette expression d'impuissance qu'il arrivait à faire apparaître chez elle, mais avec le temps, il avait tenté de provoquer des sentiments nouveaux. Il voulait la voir perdre son sang froid, il voulait la voir en colère.  
Contre elle-même. Contre lui.  
Il voulait la voir pleurer.  
Il resserra la prise du Spirit of Fire autour d'elle. Des volutes de fumées s'élevèrent, signe que la poigne brûlante du fantôme attaquait le tissu soyeux de ses vêtements.  
Elle ne broncha pas plus. Hao haussa un sourcil.

-Toujours dans mes pattes, hein petite Maiden ? Ricana-t-il.  
-Toujours. Jamais je ne pourrais laisser quelqu'un comme toi devenir Shaman King.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si tu y pouvais quelque chose ma chère. Tu n'es pas assez forte.  
-La justice finit toujours par triompher.

Le brun éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Vraiment ? C'est réellement ce que tu crois ? Tu m'amuses Jeanne. Ta foi en la justice divine et en ton Dieu est dérisoire. Futile. Stérile. Tu ne parviendras jamais à me battre ainsi. »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

-Réponds moi franchement Maiden, ton Dieu t'a t-il aidé une seule fois ? T'a t-il seulement donné assez de pouvoir pour me tuer ? Non. A t-il réellement répondu a tes suppliques ? A t-il sauvé ceux auxquels tu tenaient ? Non. T'enfermer dans l'Iron Maiden ne servira jamais à rien. Ton Dieu n'existe pas, ta naïveté de croire en la justice divine te rends faible. Tu es faible Jeanne, et malgré tout ce que tu fera tu ne pourras pas sauver ce monde. Les cadavres qui jonchent ton chemin sont la pour en attestés. Combien de personne encore faudra t-il que je tue devant toi avant que tu comprennes que tu ne peux rien ? Peut-être faudra t-il que ce soient toutes les personnes auxquels tu t...  
-ASSEZ !

Son cri le surprit et il s'interrompit. Jeanne avait relevé la tête, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres qu'elle avait mordu de toute ses forces et ses yeux exprimaient pour la première fois de la colère.  
Hao sourit de nouveau et, se penchant vers elle, il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et lui souffla tout bas :

-Eh bien, c'est la première fois que je réussis à te mettre en colère... Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es jolie quand tu te fâches...

* * *

**... A te faire pleurer...**

Tamao poussa un petit cri en apercevant Hao assis sur la rambarde du balcon. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte vitrée.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda t-elle méfiante.  
-Je viens t'embêter. Jeanne n'était pas disponible.

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement 'je ne suis pas un jouet' tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient.  
Il eut un sourire amusé. Toute timide, rougissant pour un rien, elle le faisait rire en essayant de s'affirmer.  
Pas autant que Maiden mais un peu quand même. Dans un sens, il trouvait une certaine ressemblance entre la jeune fille aux yeux bordeaux et la chef des X-laws.  
Il la regarda longuement, perdu dans ses pensées dérivant vers la petite aux cheveux blancs, puis il la questionna.

-Je me demandais, qu'est ce qui pourrait faire pleurer une fille comme toi ?

Elle le regarda troublée.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas pour toi. C'est pour cette chère petite Maiden. Et ne t'avises pas de ne pas me répondre pour la protéger, ça risquerais de m'énerver.

Un éclat de peur passa dans ses yeux.  
C'était presque trop facile de l'effrayer.  
Il la laissa un instant reprendre ses esprits et suivit le fil de ses pensées alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa requête.

-Je pense, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, qu'il y aurait plusieurs moyens...  
-Je t'écoute.

Elle parut mal-à-l'aise mais continua.

-Eh bien... Détruire un objet auquel elle tient... Ou tuer une personne qu'elle apprécie...  
-Déjà essayer, grogna t-il. Ça n'as pas marché.

Tamao l'observa de ses yeux bordeaux avec un mélange de surprise, de curiosité et de peur. Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à faire pleurer la chef des X-laws ?

-Tu ne tiens pas à savoir, lui répondit-il oralement. Contente toi de me répondre.  
-Euh oui... Eh bien il y aurait peut-être la jalousie... Mais je ne crois pas que Jeanne soit amoureuse de quelqu'un...  
-Hm...

Il resta silencieux en jouant avec les courts cheveux de Tamao. Cette dernière voulut protester mais Hao perçût un mouvement plus bas dans la rue. Tamao suivit son regard et ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette toute de blanc vêtue tourner au coin de la rue.

-Ah, mais ce n'était pas Jeanne ? Je croyais qu'elle était occupée !  
-Elle l'était, elle s'enroulait de bandages.  
-C'est étrange, confia Tamao doucement, mais si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurais juré qu'elle pleurait...

Hao la regarda surprit puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et prit congé de la jeune fille.

'J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance' pensa t-il tout en se dirigeant vers le navire des X-laws.

* * *

**... A te consoler.**

Jeanne pleurait.  
C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle n'avait pas versé de larmes et la première fois de sa vie qu'elle en versait autant.  
Enfermée à double tour dans l'Iron Maiden, elle laissait couler sa peine en flot salé cependant même les aiguilles de fer de l'instrument de torture ne parvenaient pas à lui faire aussi mal que la douleur dans sa poitrine.  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ; Qu'est ce qui l'avait tant attristé ?  
Elle ressentait un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de déception ;  
Elle le savait.  
Elle n'était qu'un jouet pour lui.  
Elle n'était pas la seule qu'il tourmentait.  
Curieusement cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle le haïssait, c'était son ennemi.  
Mais à la place, elle aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Tamao.  
Cette pensée la fit frémir et machinalement elle entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux. Ce geste anodin lui rappela la scène.  
'Tes cheveux sont comme la lune', lui avait-il dit un jour en jouant avec.  
Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne le lui faisait qu'à elle... Qu'il ne jouait qu'avec ses cheveux.  
Ses sanglots redoublèrent.  
Elle s'était toujours crut importante aux yeux du shaman même en tant qu'ennemie.  
Maintenant elle comprenait qu'elle avait été naïve : Tamao, mais sûrement aussi Mach, Marie et Canna... Il y avait tant d'autres filles sur cette île à qui le shaman millénaire accordait plus d'importance qu'à elle, et elle s'en sentait anéantie.  
Elle n'avait donc aucune importance à ses yeux ?

-Eh bien Maiden, ce sont des pleurs que j'entends là ? S'amusa une voix qu'elle reconnaissait entre milles.

Elle sursauta.  
Hao ! Son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne manquait plus que lui, la source principale de ses tracas.

-Va t'en, fit-elle d'une voix enrouée par les larmes.

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur sans se départir de son sourire.

-Pourquoi ça ? C'est quand même un spectacle rare de voir la grande maiden pleurer ! Laisse moi profité c'est tellement rare.

Ses sanglots se teintèrent de colère. Ses provocations la blessait encore plus ; savoir qu'il se réjouissait de sa tristesse accentuait son malaise et sa douleur.

-Tu n'es qu'un profiteur, un charognard qui se repaît de la peine des gens, Hao Asakura ! Va t-en ! Lui cria t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

-Eh bien tu es vraiment en colère ! Fit-il moqueur. C'est quand même la première fois que tu es dans cet état... Que t'arrive t-il ? J'ai beau tout essayé d'habitude tu ne réagit pas plus que ça... Mais qu'est ce qui à bien pu te choquer à ce point ?

Elle ne répondit rien laissant les larmes coulées sur ses joues se mélangeant au sang sortant de ses blessures. Elle le savait bien pourquoi. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Serait ce... De la jalousie ?

Son cœur rata un battement.  
Il l'avait vu ? Ou il avait lu dans ses pensées ?  
Elle même qui n'osait pas se l'avouer s'en sentait d'autant plus mal d'entendre ses sentiments de la bouche de celui même qui en était la cause.

-J'ai raison hein, petite Maiden ? Ton silence en dit long. Presque autant que ta réaction tout à l'heure et que tes pensées... Comme c'est amusant... Tu es jalouse de la petite Tamao, Maiden ?

Une nouvelle vague de larmes la secoua rehaussée d'une immense vague de tristesse et de colère.  
Elle était jalouse de Tamao.  
Parce qu'il lui parlait. Et pas avec elle.  
Parce qu'il s'amusait d'elle. Et pas d'elle.  
Parce qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux à elle. Et pas les siens.  
Parce qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Et pas elle.

La colère qui prit la jeune fille fut telle qu'elle ouvrit d'elle même l'iron maiden pour se retrouver face au brun. Malgré les larmes et le sang qui brouillaient sa vue elle leva la main pour frapper Hao mais celui-ci l'intercepta par les poignets. Elle se débattit mais il la tenait trop fermement. Hao fit alors un geste qui stupéfia Jeanne ; il la prit dans ses bras.

-Lâche-moi ! Lui cria t-elle.  
-Et risquer de me faire frapper ? Hors de question.  
-N'en rajoute pas espèce de sale...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Le parfum du shaman avait réveillé une autre vague de tristesse en elle. Inconsciemment elle se blottit contre lui. Le flot de ses pleurs se tarit au fur et à mesure tandis qu'ils restaient ainsi sous le clair de lune.

-Ah la la petite Jeanne. Si fragile petite Jeanne. Soupira Hao en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs crut rêver ; il venait de l'appeler par son prénom ?

-Sais tu pourquoi je tenait tellement à être le premier à te faire pleurer ?

Elle n'osa pas bouger et ne dit rien de peur qu'il ne desserre sa prise sur elle et que sa main ne quitte ses cheveux.

-C'était pour avoir le privilège d'être le premier à les voir s'arrêter...

L'incroyable de cette déclaration stupéfia Jeanne, et une immense douceur s'empara de son cœur.  
Des larmes de joies perlèrent à ses yeux.

-Ah non grogna t-il tu ne va pas refaire une crise de larmes.  
-Et si j'en ai envie ?  
-C'est amusant un moment mais si tu en fait toutes les deux minutes ce n'est plus intéressant. Je te préfères à l'imprévisible.

* * *

Eh voilaaaa C'est fini! :D

Au début, je voulais vraiment faire un truc court, des p'tits drabbles: Mais c'est impossible pour moi T_T Je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire un long truc TT_TT

Il aurait du être finit depuis longtemps, sauf que ça faisait 1 mois et demi qu'il trainait à moitié terminé sur mon ordi avec l'autre prévu pour Real-chan u_u"

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que:

J'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^ Surtout à toit Rain-chan TwT Et encore milles fois merci pour l'OS "Feu de broussailles" TT/TT Et désolée de aps l'avoir vu plutôt~

A la revoyure! :)


End file.
